


Trick or treat, my sweet.

by CassiesPoeticNonsense



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hanni loves Will, Hannigram Prompt, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Tumblr, Will loves Hanni, much love, prompt, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiesPoeticNonsense/pseuds/CassiesPoeticNonsense
Summary: At last, their desires have taken ahold and neither will ever let go.Together, entwined.
  At last.





	

_Was it only a dream?  
A trick?_

 

The soft whispers caressing the tip of one ear, flooding his mind with that delicious accent which sent shivers down his spine. Warm breath cascading over his pallid skin, so eager for a physical touch from the object of his desire.

 

 ** _“Will.”_**   Fingers brush the underside of his chin, stark crystal now hazily staring into the burning pools of liquid desire that are Hannibal Lecter’s eyes. Utterly passionate, so expressive that he wishes to fall so deeply within them until he reaches the murderer’s soul. Entwining in both spirit and body would be Heaven, if only Hannibal weren’t so distracting.

 

 _ **“Yes, Hannibal?”**_   It comes out as a breathy whisper, almost seductive to his own ears but he has never found his voice to be.. _sexy._ To Hannibal, the sound of his name on Will’s lips is absolute ecstasy, for he has waited so long.

 

The slightest smirk curls the Doctor’s lips which are oh so close to Will’s, almost touching, but not quite and the feel of his breath is so warm, so comforting. A needy whine barely escapes Will’s throat before Hannibal is upon him, all soft, cupids bow lips pressing, demanding and seeking out the affection he has been so denied. Fingers slide up a coarse, unshaven jawline before curling within even thicker curls.

 

Hannibal is the dominant one, of course but Will.. He is passionate, returning the loving kiss that steals his breath away while his hands roam up the Doctor’s chest, nails digging into his clothing. Will tastes just as he imagined, but so much better, so sweet.. So innocent, and also tinged with the slightest hint of _pumpkin_. He’d been devouring the pastries Hannibal had made him, though it was his reward for all the persuasion it took for him to finally give in to making such seasonal atrocities.

 

He’d do anything for _his_ precious William.

 

Will paws at his chest with reverence, lips demanding his full attention, to consume all the love he can offer. Hannibal gives in to his darling boy, arms wrapping around his slighter form with a sigh of utter content.

 

_This was the best treat,_   
_for both of them to receive._   
_What they had longed for, for so long._   
_One another’s love._

 

 ** _“Happy Halloween.”_**  A whisper among the mouths of killers, both one and the same.. Neither knows who uttered it, who had the breath to speak but nor do they care, nothing matters now but their descent into a heap of seeking lips and longing limbs.


End file.
